This invention relates to a retaining mechanism and, in particular, such a mechanism suitable for, but not limited to, retaining an article (e.g. a liquid dispenser) with a base member.
Various retaining mechanisms have been devised for releasably engaging an article to a base, e.g. for the releasable engagement of a liquid dispenser with a base member. For the purpose of discouraging unauthorized removal of the liquid dispenser from the place of use, the dispenser is usually provided with a protrusion with a spherical end, which does not allow the dispenser to support itself on an ordinary support surface, e.g. a sink counter top. However, it is found that after a certain period of use, the dispenser may get loosed from the base member, so that it is necessary to fit the dispenser again into the base member. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retaining mechanism in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
It should be pointed out that although a liquid dispenser is here shown as an embodiment of the present invention, it should be understood that the present invention can find its application in, e.g. the releasable engagement and locking of any other utensil, e.g. a pair of pliers or a pair of scissors, to a base member.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a retaining member for releasably retaining an article, wherein said retaining member includes at least one engagement member, at least one locking mechanism, and at least one body member having a central longitudinal axis, wherein said at least one engagement member is movable radially relative to said central longitudinal axis of said body member between an engaged position and a disengaged position, wherein said at least one engagement member, when in said engaged position, is closer to said central longitudinal of said body member than when at said disengaged position, wherein said locking mechanism includes at least one ring member, wherein said ring member is movable relative to said body member in a first direction to a locking position to lock said article against disengagement from said retaining member, and wherein said ring member is movable relative to said body member in a second direction to a unlocked position to unlock said article, and wherein, when said engagement member is in said inner position and said ring member is in said unlocked position, said article is engageable with and disengageble from said retaining member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a container with a body member and a protrusion extending from said body member, wherein said protrusion includes at least two grooves on its outer surface.